Welcome to Rapture, DeWitt
by LunarsTreehouse
Summary: [ Spoilers for Bioshock 1, and InfInite ] What if the Bathysphere at the end of the game was broken? What if the spider splicer at the beginning of the original bioshock destroyed it to uselessness? Read as Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth go through the classic Rapture. [Please review, I don't think I did very good, so suggestions and anything will be appreciated]
1. Chapter 1

**In this reality, they teleported to about when Jack arrived in Arcadia. Columbia was destroyed by the Vox over the years, while they teleported to the exact time it was falling ( talk about bad timing, right?) and now they are stuck in the parallel of Columbia. (In this universe, I made them both exist.) I will revamp chapters that are short, such as this one- so… yeah. -_Lunars Treehouse_**

**_[__Oh yeah, and suggestions are appreciated! Even ones with ponies. Or Robot Dinosaurs. Or Zombie Rabbits. Get creative!_**

* * *

Booker DeWitt stood in the underwater city. He looked around in awe, confused at how this place was not destroyed by the water flooding he saw in a strange hallway of glass, not too far away from his vision. He followed Elizabeth into a large room with an orb with seats, and a lever. They approached it as it fell apart, Bookers eyes opening wide in surprise "What the-" Booker exclaimed. "I saw damage in the wires, but I didn't know it would break down…" Elizabeth said, watching sink fall down into the water. "I liked the sky-lines better. Sure, I felt like puking, but it's better than fearing these glass walls from breaking." Booker said, turning around towards the giant window. "Well, I guess we should go back to that door with the sparks. Maybe it leads somewhere." Elizabeth said. "You mean the one leading the hallway with a crashed... thing? I don't think that's a good idea." Booker said, following Elizabeth as she ran back into the Welcome Center. "I think Shock Jockey might work on the broken door. Try it." She said, turning to Booker.

Booker walked through the now open gateway. "Run. I suggest we get there before the thing with wings floods this 'city' anymore." Booker said, wading through the water in a sprint-walking fashion. Elizabeth looked up and saw a large shadow. "Booker, the… Columbia… it's collapsing into the ocean!" She exclaimed. "Shit! We need to get out NOW!" He said, using Undertow to grab onto a pillar in an un-flooded room ahead. Elizabeth arrived up a small area of stairs, shutting the door behind her. They heard an inhuman groan from an elevator shaft ahead. "What's that?" Elizabeth said. "Let's find out. Think it's a Motorized Patriot? They talk a lot." Booker said. "This isn't Columbia, Booker… And that was more of a whale noise than a Washington statue talking about his country." Elizabeth said. Booker pulled out a Hand Cannon, and walked ahead.

Booker and Elizabeth stood behind a crate. Booker peaked up, and saw a strange thing. "Elizabeth? Look. There's a little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Booker put his Hand Cannon away, walking towards the girl. "Hey, where's your family?" He called out to her. She turned around, and Booker's eyes went wide as he saw her face. She had a blue tint to her, and had glowing yellow eyes. Elizabeth gasped behind him, as Booker took a step backwards. The girl let out a high pitched scream, afterwards saying "Mr. B! Mr. B!" Repeatedly. The ground began to shake, almost knocking him over.

"Booker, watch out!" Elizabeth called to him. Booker turned around and saw an abnormally large man in what appeared to be a diving suit charge at him, with glowing red eyes. _What the hell is this?! That's 'Mr. B'? _Booker thought to himself. "Elizabeth, if you find anything, throw it to me! Anything!" Booker yelled over the groans of 'Mr. B.' "I'll keep an eye out, no guarantees though!" Elizabeth yelled back, quickly taking cover behind what appeared to be a pillar that collapsed, now coated with blood.

The diver suit creature held its hands up, letting out an angry groan, revealing what looked like a mining drill. Whilst the creature did so, a can of sardines with a wire sticking out fell between them both. "Take cover!" said a voice. Booker listened, jumping behind what was a display case. The thing fell, and the girl ran over and cried at her now dead… Booker couldn't think of a term.

A man walked over and picked up the girl, putting his hand on her head. She struggled against his grip, but suddenly, she was coated with white veins. _What the hell? She's human again- who is this guy?_ She said thank you to the man, to which he nodded. She ran off into a strange vent, adorned with metal.

"Quite peculiar, Mr. DeWitt?"

Booker turned around to see two familiar faces. _The Luteces._ He groaned.

"I don't think he expected us, don't scare him."

"It's not like he would become paranoid."

"Point taken, but I would rather not take the chances."

"When you say that, a million dimensions were created. One where he became paranoid of us, one where our speech is switched, and so on forth."

"What do you two want? We took care of Columbia." Booker said, narrowing his eyes. "Not in every dimension, and I believe not all of Columbia has fallen, metaphorically." Robert said. "Can you two just leave me alone?" Booker said. "We cannot, as your actions cause more dimensions than any other, and some are quite entertaining. Such as this one, with your reaction to us." Rosalind replied. "I'm not even going to respond this time- but I will thank you for not speaking in riddles." Booker said with sarcasm obviously implemented into this voice. He spun around and saw Elizabeth and the strange man conversing.


End file.
